Knock-Knock
by ememlight
Summary: [On going] Music video OXE yang berjudul Knock-Knock dianggap cukup unik karena baru pertama kali menampilkan model, akan tetapi gadis yang menjadi model tersebut sama sekali tidak ditunjukkan wajahnya. Mengapa gadis ini justru tak ingin identitasnya diketahui? Remake novel "Knock-Knock"ㅡCHANBAEK. SEBAEK. GS.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Seoul- Boyband yang digawangi Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, dan Kai akan merilis album baru mereka, berbarengan dengan di luncurkannya music video lagu Knock-Knock yang diambil dari album ke lima mereka yang diberi judul The Other Man.

Music video OXE yang berjudul Knock-Knock dianggap cukup unik kali ini karena mereka menampilkan seorang model untuk pertama kalinya, akan tetapi model tersebut sama sekali tidak ditunjukkan wajahnya.

Model wanita yang hanya ditunjukkan bagian belakangnya tersebut membuat para penggemar OXE menjadi iri, gemas dan juga penasaran ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pria mungil yang menjadi model music video OXE.

Sebelumnya, OXE sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakan model untuk music video mereka. OXE selalu menampilkan tarian ataupun diri mereka sendiri. Syuting pembuatan music video pun dilakukan di dalam sebuah studio milik MM Entertainment dan dilakukan diam-diam tanpa konfirmasi kepada pers sebelumnya.

Hal tersebut ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh pemilik MM Entertainment, Moon Mae Ryu wanjangnim berkata ini adalah salah satu promosi yang dilakukan untuk album baru OXE dan diharapkan album kali ini akan sukses bahkan lebih sukses dari album sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 **[Tbc]**

.

.

.

 **my bacod :**

Hay hay Emem datang menghapus beberapa chapter yang udah di post dan kembali dengan mengubah alurnya dan di post kembali, maaf sebenarnya Emem no gs-gs club tapi dengan sekuat tenaga dan usaha ternyata sulit mengubah jalan ceritanya jadi yaoi yeorobun :( udah aku coba dan kalau emang jadi yaoi alurnya akan maksa dan aneh.

So...

Untuk kenyamanan kepada reader Emem yang tersayang dalam memahami alur jadi aku fix kan untuk jadi ff gs saja.

Untuk yang ga suka gapapa kalian bisa baca ff ku yang lain or ff para mastahh yang memang ceritanya pada mantep semuanya.

Sekian dari emem.

 _30 August 18 - **I cinta you.**_


	2. Knock-Knock

Chanyeol membanting iPad yang dipakainya untuk membaca berita online dan Kai dengan spontan langsung menangkapnya. Terkadang hyungnya yang satu itu gila kalau sudah emosi. Apa saja bisa dilemparnya saat sedang kesal dan marah. Jongin jadi berfikir, bagaimanai jika hyungnya ini emosi saat sedang menggendong bayi, apa bayi itu akan dilemparnya juga?

"Yak! Hyung!" Tegur Kai sambil mendekap iPad miliknya. "Kenapa lagi sih? Apa lagi yang membuatmu kesal?"

Chanyeol menopang kaki kiri pada paha kanannya, keningnya tetap berkerut. "Kamu tau wanita yang menjadi bintang music video kita kemarin, Hyung?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya pada manajernyaㅡLee Donghaeㅡyang sedang serius mengatur jadwal boyband OXE yang digawangi oleh Chanyeol, Suho, Kris, dan Kai.

Donghae nampak mengerutkan kening namun tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari ipad miliknya.

"Bintang music video apa? Lagu Knock-Knock?"

"Ne," Chanyeol mengiyakan.

"Wae?" Donghae bertanya lagi.

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidah karena kesal. Ia paling tidak suka pertanyaannya tidak dijawab atau malah dijawab dengan pertanyaan lagi. "Jawab saja!"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," sahut Donghae.

"Yak!" Chanyeol berseru marah.

"Ini memang permintaan model itu. Dia tidak ingin identitasnya di ketahui bahkan oleh kalian!" Kali ini Donghae menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Kau lihat sendirikan, di music video wajah dia sama sekali tidak nampak. Hanya bagian belakang kepalanya saja."

Kris yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan senyum jahil. "Wae? Kamu menyukainya?"

Chanyeol memandang lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya dengan tidak suka, namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

Suka? Chanyeol suka dengan orang yang menjadi model music video OXE tempo hari? Tidak, sepertinya tidak. Ia tidak menyukainya. Dia hanya... sedikit penasaran.

Bagaimana tidak, hampir semua gadis di Korea Selatan dan di seluruh dunia ingin menjadi artis. Bahkan apapun mereka lakukan. Tetapi mengapa wanita ini justru tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui? Apa ia tidak ingin menjadi terkenal? Chanyeol yang biasanya tidak peduli dengan urusan orang lain kali ini menjadi sangat penasaran.

"Tapi," Suho ikut buka suara. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi yang sedang menayangkan music video seorang gitaris yang memainkan lagu instrumental, Oh Sehun, yang berada satu manajemen dengan OXE. "Aku merasa familiar dengan model itu. Apa kalian tidak?" Suho kini memandangi teman-temannya satu persatu.

Kai menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri tampak sedang berpikir dan mengingat. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian menggeleng. Kris mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak tahu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel miliknya.

"Molla," dengan cepat Chanyeol menjawab. Ia tidak ingin repot-repot mengingat karena ia memilih tidak merasa familiar dengan gadis tersebut.

"Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?" Suho meminta pendapat manajernya yang dari tadi masih sibuk mengurus agenda dengan iPad miliknya.

"Menurutku..." Donghae menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya menoleh. "Kita harus makan malam!" Kata Donghae membuat Suho, Kai, Chanyeol, dan Kris menghela nafas kesal. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?" Tambah Donghae sembari mematikan iPad miliknya dan menaruh di atas meja.

Chanyeol berdiri pertama kali. "Aku tidak ikut. Aku mau berjalan-jalan."

"Yak, Chanyeol! Sebaiknya sekarang kamu tak boleh bepergian sendirian, kamu tau kan album baru kalian baru dirilis, dan music video kalian yang membuat heboh itu akan sedikit merepotkan kalian?" Ujar Donghae.

Chanyeol tetap berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kurasa Donghae hyung benar, Chanyeol. Sebaiknya kamu menurut saja," kata Suho bijaksana.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikkan badan, "kalian cerewet sekali!" dumelnya. "Mau makan tidak? Aku mau makan dengan para anggota Baby Girl. Mau ikut tidak?" Chanyeol membalikkan badan menghadap pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ya! Tentu saja kami ikut!" Seru Kai semangat. Ia merebut remot dari tangan Suho lalu mematikan televisi, melemparkan kembali remot ke atas meja dan segera melompat menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah menutup pintu apartemen.

Kris, Suho, dan Donghae menyusul kemudian.

.

.

.

 **By ememlight**

 **KNOCK-KNOCK**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Baekhyun Chanyeol Sehun**

 **Other cast:**

 **Exo members and find it yourself, bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Isi cerita dan alur adalah asil remake dari novel "Knock-Knock" karya Renata Aprianti. Disini Emem mengubah nama Pemain, menambahkan dan menghapus beberapa alur dan menyesuaikan agar nyaman bagi para readers.**

 **Note:**

 **Saya bukan penulis yang baik JUST ENJOY THE STORY, gak suka? It's okay don't read this story. Suka? don't be siders and review juceyo~**

 **DON'T COPY and RESPOST THIS STORY. Sorry for typo in everywhere :)**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 - Knock-Knock**

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya dengan penuh penghayatan. Matanya tak beralih dari layar iPad membaca berita hari ini. Hari minggu disaat tidak ada kegiatan seperti ini harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin untuk bersantai, karena jarang-jarang OXE mendapatkan libur akhir-akhir ini. Jadwal mereka selalu padat sejak debut empat tahun yang lalu. Kepopuleran OXE hampir setara dengan Super Junior maupun Big bang, namun baru satu tahun ini OXE fokus mengadakan world concert dengan negara awal yang mereka kunjungi adalah Jepang.

Mulai satu minggu kedepan OXE akan disibukkan oleh serangkaian latihan untuk konser di Indonesia, negara yang menjadi penutup the Elyxion world concert.

Kai sang maknae tengah sibuk didapur membuat sarapan untuk para hyungnya. Diantara semua anggota OXE, Kai yang paling pandai memasak, karena sejak kecil ia selalu di tinggal ibunya bekerja mencari nafkah untuk keluarga sejak ayahnya meninggalkan mereka ketika Kai masih berumur dua tahun.

Kris belum terlihat di ruang tv maupun dapur. Di saat libur seperti ini merupakan saat saat membalaskan dendam akan waktu tidurnya yang tersita. Sedangkan Suho sudah keluar apartemen sejak pagi buta untuk jogging bersama Irene leader Baby Girl.

"Ah, selesai!" Seru Kai seraya bertepuk tangan. Nasi goreng buatannya telah tersaji rapi di meja makan. Kai beranjak ke kamar Kris untuk mengajaknya sarapan bersama, namun Kai hanya mendapat omelan dari Kris yang tidurnya tidak mau di ganggu. "Kris hyung selalu begitu," rutuknya dengan bibir manyun. "Ayo kita sarapan saja berdua, hyung." Katanya pada Chanyeol.

"Ne," sahut Chanyeol menurut. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Kai. "Kali ini kau disambit apa sama Kris hyung?"

"Lampu tidur! Untung aku segera keluar dari kamarnya. Kalau tidak aku sudah menjadi mayat!" Ujarnya dengan kesal. Kemudian mendengus sebal dan menyuap sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol makan sambil matanya tetap fokus pada iPad membaca berita seputar selebriti Korea.

"Ada berita apa hyung? Apa ada berita tentang kita?" Tanya Kai dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Berita apa yang kau harapkan?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Lagu Knock-knock jadi lagu nomor satu di chart Hanteo," Jawab Kai.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Impianmu jadi kenyataan," ujarnya.

"Woah jinjja? Daebak" seru Kai senang.

Kenapa sesenang itu? kan sudah biasa lagu kita jadi nomor satu," ujar Chanyeol agak sombong.

Kai tidak menyahut lagi. Ia menikmati nasi goreng buatannya dengan suka cita. Tubuhnya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri mengikuti irama lagu Knock-Knock yang terputar di kepalanya. Ia sangat senang apabila lagu OXE terus berada di puncak tangga lagu seperti ini. Tandanya OXE masih di sukai, dan dirinya masih bisa membiayai Ibu dan kedua adiknya.

Chanyeol masih fokus pada iPad-nya. Ia membuka seluruh situs berita online. Dia bukan mencari berita mengenai M1, melainkan mencari berita mengenai gadis yang menjadi model music video lagu Knock-Knock. Chanyeol masih sangat penasaran sekali. Rasa penasaran nya ini harus terpenuhi sebelum dirinya menjadi resah dan gila.

Chanyeol teringat lagi pertemuan dengan gadis tersebut saat dimana ia sedang tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat manis di matanya. Ia kembali merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak menanyakan nama gadis tersebut. Tidak berani lebih tepatnya. Chanyeol terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakan nama seseorang terlebih dahulu. Apalagi pada orang orang yang pertama kali dijumpainya. Lebih baik dia penasaran dalam waktu yang lama daripada harus menghancurkan gengsinya.

Tapi bagaimanapun caranya dia harus tau siapa gadis itu. Dia harus mencari tau entah bagaimana caranya.

"Hyung?" Kai membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Hari ini kau jadi berkencan dengan Kyungie?" tanya Kai. Kyungie adalah salah satu dari lima anggota Baby Girl yang ditaksir Kai. Akan tetapi gadis pujaannya itu menyukai hyungnya yang playboy dan memiliki kharisma ini. Kai mengakui kharisma Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa membenci Chanyeol meskipun gadis pujaannya beberapa kali berkencan dengan Chanyeol, meskipun tidak pacaran karena Chanyeol bersedia jalan dengan gadis manapun.

Meskipun begitu, Kai terlalu menyukai Chanyeol dalam artian mengidolakannya. Walaupun playboy, emosian, dan gengsian, namun Chanyeol selalu terlihat keren diamatanya. Chanyeol selalu lebih berusaha dan selalu berlatih lebih keras dari siapapun. Dan kharisma Chanyeol, meskipun Chanyeol cacat sepertinya ia akan tetap ditaksir oleh para gadis.

Berbeda dengannya yang memiliki label penyanyi dengan dance yang bagus, atau Suho yang memiliki suara emas yang lembut, atau Kris yang notabennya anggota yang tampan di OXE. Mereka bertiga bukanlah apa-apa jika tidak memiliki label tersebut.

"Kyungsoo? Entahlah, kenapa?"

"Ahh tidak," Kai nampak ragu.

"Kemarin Kyungsoo bilang mau mengajakku jalan-jalan. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin kemana mana. Kau gantikan aku saja, kasihan Kyungsoo jika sudah menunggu tapi tidak jadi pergi," ujar Chanyeol tak acuh.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukanlah cowok yang cuek seperti Kris. Hanya saja saat ini kepalanya dipenuhi oleh model music video Knock-Knock, dan itu membuatnya cukup uring-uringan.

Kai memandang Chanyeol penuh binar. "Benarkah?"

"Pergilah! Aku sedang tak ingin kemana mana. Aku ingin mencari informasi tentang pria itu," Ia mengangkat kepalanya memandang Kai. "Aku masih penasaran. Sangat penasaran."

Kai menyipitkan matanya. "Kau aneh hyung," tudingnya. "Kau belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Apalagi gara-gara seorang gadis.."

Chanyeol melotot pada Kai, menyuruh si bungsu itu diam. Dia tidak mau mendengar kata-kata Kris kemarin. Dia tidak menyukai gadis itu. Sekali lagi ditegaskan, CHANYEOL TIDAK MENYUKAI GADIS MANAPUN! Chanyeol still available to every girls in the world.

.

.

.

 **[Tbc]**

.

.

.

 **My bacot :**

Mwehehe siapa kah gerangan? Udah pada tahu pasti yah. Oke untuk si gadis nongolnya di chapter depan. Jadi ayo sentuh dan manjahin kotak review nya yahhh!

Oh iyah buat yang bingung kenapa ada tanda complete padahal belum complete aku juga gak tahu. Lol. Hehe seriusan. Padahal Emem ga pernah milih tanda completenya kok :( padahal udah aku pilih incomplete tapi tetep aja gitu. Mungkin karena aku publish pakai ponsel jadi yah gitu deh gatau juga pokoknya.

Tapi teneng aja udah aku cantumin di summary-nya kalo fanfic ini masih on going kok.

Sekian dari emem.

 _30 August 18. **I Cinta You.**_


	3. Kau, Aku, Musik, dan Persahabatan

Pesawat Korean Air penerbangan dari Jepang ke Korea Selatan baru saja mendarat di bandara internasional Incheon. Para penumpang turun dari pesawat dan menuju lobi kedatangan, termasuk seorang penyanyi asal China yang karirnya sedang menanjak di Korea Selatan dan mulai melebarkan sayap ke Jepang.

Penyanyi itu bernama Xi Luhan, Selain aktif mengisi acara off air maupun on air, gadis yang kerap kali di panggil Luhan juga banyak membintangi iklan televisi. Wajahnya ramai menghiasi billboard di pusat kota. Luhan dikenal sebagai penyanyi bersuara merdu, berwajah cantik, kulit yang mulus, serta seksi.

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah kaki mantap dan penuh percaya diri melewati para wartawan dan penggemar yang telah menunggu di lobi kedatangan. Para kru mengekor dibelakang Luhan yang dikelilingi bodyguard.

Luhan hanya melemparkan senyun tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari para wartawan, ia terus berjalan menuju lobi depan dimana mobil manajemennya telah menunggu. Luhan masuk ke mobil SUV hitam bersama manajernya, sedangkan kru yang lain naik mobil van putih yang berhenti dibelakang SUV hitam yang ditumpangi Luhan.

 **By ememlight**

 **KNOCK-KNOCK**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

 **Other cast:**

 **Exo members and find it yourself, bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Isi cerita dan alur adalah asil remake dari novel "Knock-Knock" karya Renata Aprianti. Disini EmEm mengubah nama Pemain, menambahkan dan menghapus beberapa alur dan menyesuaikan agar para pembaca enjoy dan memahami alurnya.**

 **Note:**

 **Saya bukan penulis yang baik JUST ENJOY THE STORY, gak suka? It's okay don't read this story. Suka? don't be siders and review juceyo~**

 **PLEASE DON'T COPY and REPOST THIS STORY. Sorry for typo in everywhere :)**

 **Chapter 2 - Kau, Aku, Musik, Persahabatan**

Byun Baekhyun salah satu kru memasuki van putih dengan kru lainnya. Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang, memasang earphone ditelinganya, dan langsung memejamkan mata.

Ia sangat lelah.

Suaranya sedikit serak dan tubuhnya terasa pegal-pegal, sepertinya akan sangat nikmat apabila langsung pergi ke salon untuk spa dan dimassage. Baekhyun menghela nafas letih menanggapi impiannya untuk bersantai di salon. Karena Luhan menyuruh seluruh kru untuk kumpul di ruang rapat begitu tiba di Seoul.

Zhang Yixing, manajer Luhan pasti ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, memberi sepatah dua patah kata yang panjang lebar, dan mereview konser yang berlangsung selama tiga hari di tiga kota di Jepang. Baekhyun menguap lebar membayangkan akan bosan dan mengantuk setengah mati. Manajemen tidak membiarkan nya istirahat barang sehari di jepang untuk tidur ataupun membeli oleh-oleh.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas ransel dan menyalakannya. Tak lama setelah ponselnya menyala, notifikasi datang bertubi-tubi, sudah dapat Baekhyun tebak notifikasi tersebut dari ibunya dan sahabatnya. Baekhyun membaca pesan-pesan yang masuk dengan mata setengah terpejam. Kelopak matanya luar biasa berat, ingin rasanya cepat tiba dirumah dan tidur sepanjang hari.

Baekhyun akhirnya menekan angka tiga pada layar ponsel yang langsung melakukan panggilan pada nomor Oh Sehun.

"Aku sudah tiba di Incheon," kata Baekhyun to the point dengan suara agak bergumam saking tidak ada tenaga untuk bicara. "Ne, aku mengantuk sekali. Kamu dimana? Coffee shop? Tunggu aku ya.. Ne. Ne." Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan menggeser gagang telepon berwarna merah pada layar ponselnya dan langsung terlelap tanpa disadarinya.

Perjalanan dari Incheon menuju Seoulbmemakan waktu satu jam jika lancar. Rombongan Luhan sudah tiba satu jam tiga belas menit di MM tower. Seluruh kru segera melangkah gonta menuju ruang rapat di lantai lima, termasuk Baekhyun yang berpegang erat pada seniornya yang memyeret tubuhnya agar mau bergerak. Baekhyun rela menukar apa saja, termasuk pekerjaannya agar bisa langsung dapat bercumbu dengan kasur dan berpelukan dengan guling.

"Coffee?"

Sebuah cup kopi ukuran medium melayang di depan wajah Baekhyun ketika ia dan seluruh kru sedang menunggu lift. Sehun tersenyum saat Baekhyun menoleh padanya.

"Sure. Thanks!" Baekhyun melepas tangannya yang bergelayut pada seniornya dan menerima kopi yang di asongkan Sehun. "Apa jadwalmu hari ini?"

Sehun menaruh lengan kanannya di atas bahu Baekhyun dengan kasual. "Rekaman," sahutnya. "Selesai jam 7-an sepertinya."

"Aku akan menemui mu di depan studio pukul 7 malam," kata Baekhyun lagi setelah menyesap kopi nya. Kafein yang memasuki tenggorokan dan perutnya membuat tubuhnya hangat dan segar.

"Selama itu kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun sambil memperhatikan angka di atas lift yang sudah berada di lantai dua.

"Tidur. Di pojokan biasa," Sahut Baekhyun datar, tepat ketika lift berdenting dan pintunya terbuka. Ia pun masuk dengan kru yang lain, menuju lantai lima. Sehun sendiri berhenti dilantai sembilan menuju studio rekaman.

Oh Sehun, gitar, dan musik instrumen. Sebuah kesatuan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Kesatuan yang membuatnya terlihat berkilau, indah, dan penuh bintang. Sehun memainkan musik dengan seluruh hatinya. Musik merupakan gambaran hatinya. Kata-kata yang tak terucapkan disampaikan melalui alunan lagu yang indah.

Melihat Sehun memainkan musik merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun. Hanya dengan mendengarkan musik yang dimainkan Sehun, Baekhyun tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Sehun.

Baekhyun mengenal Sehun seperti mengenal dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mengenal Sehun seumur hidupnya. Sehun adalah segalanya bagi Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah bersahabat sejak usia mereka masih dua tahun. Mereka selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Dan kini bergelut di bidang yang sama. Jika Sehun menyukai gitar, maka Baekhyun menyukai dunia tarik suara. Jika Sehun dan Baekhyun berduet, keduanya terlihat semakin indah. Saling melengkapi.

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan pelan begitu Sehun menyelesaikan rekaman lagu terakhirnya. Lagu dari album mini single terbarunya. Sehun meneguk botol air minumnya lalu keluar dari studio, menemui Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyambut dengan senyuman.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun, meminta pendapat Baekhyun.

"Bagus sekali. Seperti biasa.." jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Baekhyun pamit pada seluruh kru yang membantu rekamannya, lalu keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju coffee shop yang berada di lobby MM Entertainment tower. Sehun memesan vanilla latte dan Baekhyun memesan iced strawberry kesukaannya. Keduanya lalu duduk di pojok cafe dengan sofa yang empuk dan nyaman.

Keduanya bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di situ. Bahkan ketika sendiripun keduanya bisa menghabiskan waktu di pojok cafe ini. Pojok cafe ini adalah tempat yang cocok apabila ingin menyendiri karena tidak kelihatan dari bagian depan cafe.

"Kamu sedang seneng yah hari ini?" Tebak Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap kearahnya, "Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kamu bisa membohongi seluruh dunia. Tapi ada dua hal yang tidak dapat kau bohongi. Yaitu hatimu dan aku."

Sehun tertawa. Ia kadang lupa kalau orang yang berada di samping nya ini mengenal dirinya sebaik dirinya. Terkadang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan dan rasakan, tapi Baekhyun dapat menyebutkan nya dengan benar.

Hubungan mereka begitu dekat. Tapi apa benar bila ini hanya murni persahabatan? Sampai saat ini Sehun masih belum tahu, bahkan Baekhyun pun sepertinya tidak menganggap pusing. Toh selama ini keduanya sering merangkul ataupun bergandengan tanganpun tidak ada hasrat didalam dirinya. Jadi Sehun pun tidak menganggap pusing. Meskipun beberapa gadis mengetahui kedekatan mereka.

Orang orang yang mengincarnya menganggap ia dan Baekhyun berpacaran dan merasa minder apabila harus bersaing dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek,"

"Wae?"

"Kenapa kamu tak mau jadi rekan duetku? Untuk satu single saja..."

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Sehun, kalau kau mau berduet denganku, coba ajukan pada manajernya Luhan."

Sehun tidak menyahut ia malah menjulingkan matanya.

Berduet dengan Luhan? Yang benar saja! Pria itu memang penyanyi, tapi penyanyi gadungan. Sebenarnya Luhan itu sama sekali tidak bisa bernyanyi, hanya saja dia memiliki fisik seorang selebriti; Cantik, seksi dan juga menarik. That's it.

Tapi menurut Sehun tetap saja masih cantik Baekhyun. Secara Byun Baekhyun lebih mampu bernyanyi dan lebih pantas jadi artis.

"Bagaiman saat menjadi model music video waktu itu? Asik kan?" Goda Sehun.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kamu janji itu yang terakhir! Aku tidak mau lagi!"

Sehun terkekeh. "Tapi senengkan, dikerumuni cowok-cowok ganteng?" Godanya lagi.

"Nggak, mungkin malah sebaliknya. Mereka yang senang dekat-dekat dengan gadis cantik sepertiku!" Cibir Baekhyun.

"Wah, percaya diri sekali kau, Byun Baekhyun! Sekali lagi kamu percaya diri seperti ini, aku akan menyeretmu bermain drama!" Sehun pura-pura mengancam dengan tujuan menggoda Baekhyun. Menyenangkan sekali menggoda Baekhyun. Wajahnya akan merenggut. Manis sekali.

"Dan aku akan membakar gitarmu, Oh Sehun!" Balas Baekhyun.

Sehun terbahak. Baekhyun paling senang meledeknya dengan menyebutkan nama aslinya, maka ia pun akan membalas. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan diam, Byun Baekhyin!"

Baekhyun memberenggut sebal. Byun Baekhyin adalah nama 'panggung'nya. Nama yang ia ambil dari nama eonni-nya yang telah dua tahun mundur dari dunia entertain.

Biarlah orang menganggap eonni-nya kembali dengan misterius. Semua ini demi mengembalikan nama baik eonni tersayangnya, ia rela semua orang mengenal nya sebagai Byun Baekhyin, bukan Byun Baekhyun.

Sehun menyalakan ponsel yang ia matikan selama proses rekaman agar tidak menganggu. Begitu ponselnya menyala, bertubi-tubi notifikasi masuk. Pasti ini dari manajernya yang kebingungan mendapati dirinya menghilang setelah rekaman. Tapi tumben manajernya tidak mendatanginya kemari.

Benar saja. Manajernya sibuk mengiriminya pesan memberitahunya bahwa single OXE menduduki peringkat pertama di chart Hanteo, sedangkan single-nya ada di peringkat kelima.

"Wah, selamat Baekhyun," Sehun mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Music videomu berada di posisi pertama!"

Baekhyun hanya mencibir. Sama sekali tidak senang apalagi bangga.

"Pintar sekali mereka mengambilmu sebagai model dan menyembunyikan identitasmu, itu bisa menaikkan popularitas single mereka" Ujar Sehun lagi.

"Aku yang tidak ingin identitas ku di ketahu orang! bukan mereka yang sengaja!" Sergah Baekhyun.

"Berarti kau yang membuat single mereka sukses," Sehu menyimpulkan. "Bagaimana kalau kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku Baek?"

Baekhyun melotot pada Sehun. Apa perlu ia mengulangi pernyataannya tadi, bahwa itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia muncul dilayar tv atau manapun. Hanya muncul sekali saja sudah membuat heboh, apalagi kemunculannya yang kedua? Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sehun memyeruput latte-nya lalu menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran sofa. Ia merasa sangat letih setelah dua hari ini kurang istirahat lantaran rekaman untuk lagu terakhir di albumnya.

Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama di sebelah nya. Mata Baekhyun menerawang menatap langit-langit coffe shop, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis cantik itu.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, Sehun mengenal Baekhyun lebih baik dari siapapun. Ia hapal kebiasaan kebiasaan Baekhyun, apa yang dia suka maupun tidak.

Sehun bahkan tahu warna pakaian dalam favorit Baekhyun. Ia tahu bukan karena sering mengintip Baekhyun saat ganti pakaian, tetapi terkadang ia yang mengantar Baekhyun membeli pakaian dalam saat sedang jalan-jalan berdua.

Tapi itu dulu.

Saat Sehun belum sibuk dengan karir musiknya, sebelum Baekhyun juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Saat keduanya hanyalah masyarakat biasa yang tak banyak dikenal orang. Sifat sentimentil Sehun terusik, ia rindu saat-saat kebersamaan nya dengan Baekhyun dulu.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menghapus lamunan ngaconya. Pikirannya barusan seperti dia pacaran dengan Baekhyun saja!

Ponsel Sehun bergetar diatas meja bundar tempat kedua gelas minuman miliknya dan Baekhyun ditaruh. Layar ponselnya menampilkan nama manajernya Kim Jongdae.

"Ne, Hyung." Ada jeda beberapa saat, adrian mendengarkan ucapan manajernya. Sambil sesekali mwngangguk-angguk. "Ne, aku mengerti, Ne. Ne." Kemudian Sehun menggeser layar dengan gambar telepon warna merah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku harus ke ruang meeting. Ada rapat mengenai pertunjukan hari selasa besok di K-Tv," sahut Sehun. Ia mengantongi ponselnya pada saku blezer berwarna abu-abu tua yang dipadankan dengan cekana jeans hitam dan t-shirt belang-belang kuning-putih. "Dan Jong dae hyung menyuruh ku agar merayumu agar ikut dalam pembuatan video klip kali ini. Sepertinya ia sudah jatuh cinta pada bakatmu Baek"

Baekhyun menjulingkan mata mendengar Kata-kata Sehun. Entah sudah berapa kali Jong Dae manajer Sehun memintanya ikut andil dalam pembuatan music video Sehun, tapi Baekhyun selalu menolak. Dan ketika ia tahu Baekhyun ikut dalam musik video OXE, Jong dae marah besar dan semakin mendesak Baekhyun.

"Kau cerdas!" Puji Baekhyun.

Sehun menyentuh kepala Baekhyun, mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu berdiri. "Aku pergi dulu. Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa. Dan berhati-hatilah saat kau pulang." Kemudian Sehun beranjak dari situ.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Ia teringat lagi dengan manajer Jong dae yang terus meminta nya tampil menjadi music video Sehun, ataupun berduet dengan Sehun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin duet dengan Sehun, ataupun menjadi model Sehun. Akan tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa dan tidak mau. Baekhyun terlalu takut apabila yang dialami orang tersayangnya juga menimpanya. Baekhyun beranjak dari sofanya dan pergi dari gedung tersebut.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah rumah sakit jiwa di tempat dimana kini dia hidup, bermain, menangis, bernyanyi, bahkan berakting. Baekhyun membuka kamar rawat ruang 188 dan melihat perempuan berambut panjang tergerai dan sedikit berantakan sedang melangkahkan kaki kekanan, kiri, depan belakan seperti sedang berdansa. Wajah perempuan itu terlihat polos dan senang. Senyum mengembang selama ia berdansa seorang diri tanpa alunan musik.

Hati Baekhyun sedih setiap kali melihat pemandangan ini. Tidak seharusnya perempuan itu berada di sini dan mengalami hal ini.

Baekhyun mengepal kan kedua telapak tangannya, air mata menggantung di pelupukbmata sipitnya. Ia menutup pintu kamar perlahan dan beranjak dari sana dengan tekad yang sama.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah. Suasana rumah sepi dan lenggang seperti biasa. Eomma belum pulang dari klinik sebagai perawat, appa juga belum pulang bekerja di perusahaan surat kabar dan belum pulang jika belum jam sembilan malam. Baekhyun naik ke kamar dan menyalakan AC karena cuaca sore ini cukup panas.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan memejamkan mata. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, padahal hanya menonton Sehun rekaman.

Jadwal rekaman dirinya pun baru ada lusa, jadi ia menganggur sampai besok. Itupun kalau Luhan tidak rewel menyuruhnya latihan agar suaranya tetap fit dan tidak merusak citranya sebagai penyanyi. Maksudnya, citra Xi Luhan sebagai penyanyi.

Kalian bisa menebak sekarang apa pekerjaan Baekhyun?

Baekhyun adalah penyanyi bayangan untuk bintang K-pop cantik dan seksi Luhan. Baekhyun yang menyanyi, Luhan yang tampil eecara lip sing dengan modal menari saja.

Baekhyun selalu menyanyi di belakang panggung saat Luhan konser atau sedang tampil di suatu pertunjukan. Baekhyun yang rekaman berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari di studio rekaman, Luhan yang terkenal. Baekhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa ia hanyalah bayangan dari seseorang.

Kalau saja bukan karena butuh uang, ia tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan ini. Enak saja ia yang bersusah payah tapi orang lain yang mendapatkan ketenaran. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan Luhan sepenuhnya. Ia sendiri yang bersedia menjadi penyanyi bayangan saat sehun memberi kabar bahwa MM Entertainment sedang membutuhkan seorang penyanyi wanita untuk menjadi penyanyi bayangan.

Yang penting ia tidak diketahui dan dikenal publik, dan ia tetap mendapat uang dengan cara yang halal. Tapi apakah yang dia lakukan ini halal? Dia kan menipu orang-orang. Persetan dengan itu. Toh yang menipu bukan dia tetapi MM Entertainment. Hidup ini keras bung!

Ponselnya berdering dari dalam tas. Ia merogoh tas kecilnya dan menemukan ponselnya berdering semakin kencang dengan nama Sehun tertera dilayar.

"Sehun wae?"

"Dimana? Sudah pulangkah?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Sehun. Sehun tidak pernah berubah padanya meskipun kini ia menjadi lelaki pujaan gadis manapun. Tampan, cool, dan terkenal. Tapi sikap dan perhatian Sehun tidak pernah berubah meskipun mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

"Aku sudah dirumah," jawab Baekhyun. Matanya tetap terpejam. "Aku mengantuk sekali."

"Baiklah kalau begitu selamat tidur, jaljayo!"

"Ne..." Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan ponsel. Tak lama kemudian ia tertidur. Di dalam mimpinya ia berpegangan tangan dengan senyum bulan sabit tersungging di wajahnya dan wajah Sehun.

Apa sebenarnya itulah yang diinginkan jauh di lubuk hatinya?

 **[Tbc]**

My bacot :

Woaaah Sebaek bertebaran mweheheh, otte? Masih ada yang penasaran sama lanjutanya? Atau pengen segera si Chan-chan ketemu sama Baekkie? Oke oke sipp chapter depan emem kabulin permintaan para readersq dengan syarat silahkan jamah dan sentuh manjah kotak reviewnya heheh bisa aja deh gue.

Sekian dari emem.

 _31 August 18. **I cinta you.**_


End file.
